


A Very Pharmercy Christmas

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Holiday Specials [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: It's Christmas! and you know what that means. Everyone in the house is celebrating, opening gifts, and watching TV. Settle down and join your favorites during this hot holiday special!





	

It was Christmas time in the Pharmercy household, and not a single thing was going to be left unprepared. From the Christmas lights coating each inch of free space on the tree, to Angela mixing candy cane margaritas, the Christmas spirit was truly alive and well in the small suburban household. The Christmas tree Fareeha had (most likely illegally) fetched from the woods was shimmering brightly, its branches sagging heavily with large ornaments. Wrapped presents sat under the tree, waiting patiently to be opening in jubilation. Yes, everything was shaping up to be a pretty solid Christmas. 

“Eggnog more like egg _ nope. _ ” Hana stuck out her tongue as she pushed her glass away with a look of disgust, the three girls sitting around the coffee table. The yule log channel was going hardcore on the television, entrancing Fareeha as she sipped from her own mug. Angela sat between the two, smiling as soft Christmas music played from the stereo. “I’m going to go get some mountain dew from my room. And stay there.” 

“Sweetheart, can’t you sit with your family for longer than a few minutes? Why don’t you tell us about your day?” Angela threw her arm around her child, holding her to the side of her blindingly red Christmas sweater. “Anything interesting happen today?” 

Hana looked at the clock, messing with the Santa hat perched on her head. “It’s 3:19. I woke up at 3:15 when you dragged me off my bed. What ‘day’?”

“Well...What time did you go to sleep last night?” 

“....5, sharp.” Hana grumbled sleepily, cozying up to her mother’s side with a yawn.

“So what did you do between midnight and then?” Angela ran her hands through the gamer’s hair dotingly, the lights on the Christmas tree cycling through the rainbow in the dim room. 

“Games.” Hana lolled her head as she prepared to pass out. “The Steam sale is in full blast, so I cleaned out my wishlist.” 

“I see…” The supposedly responsible adult thought for a moment before responding. “Don’t spend too much money, okay?”

“Mother, I’m a millionaire. I’ll do what I want. Which right now is to sleep.” Hana crossed her arms as she closed her eyes, gently lulling to sleep in the crook of her mother’s arm. Angela pursed her lips, unable to argue as she instead turned her attention towards the love of her life. The security guard was still transfixed by the TV, eggnog plastered on her lips as she sipped her mug.

“How’s the show?” 

Fareeha nodded in response. There was nothing more to the entirety of life than a burning yule log, apparently. She had even stopped itching the spot on her neck where her green sweater chaffed her neck. “I see.” Angela was careful not to jostle Hana as she leaned down, grabbing the remote to turn off the simulated pyromania. Fareeha blinked. 

“Huh? What’d ya turn it off for? I was watching that.”

“I know. That’s what I’m afraid of.” Angela set the remote an arm’s length away, having spent too much time studying the logistics of robotics and mind control to take any chances. Who knew what a television is really capable of. “Maybe you should watch me instead~” The sultry doctor leaned over, gently pulling Fareeha closer with a hand on her cheek as their lips connected. Angela was careful not to wake up her daughter as the two kissed, the lingering taste of eggnog on Fareeha’s lips as the air grew warm between them. Half a minute later and the two broke for air, their faces a tad red in the darkened room. “So….What time’s your mother coming over?” 

Fareeha rubbed her lips before answering, a bit flustered. “They can’t make it this year. I believe Reinhardt was introducing her to his family, back in Germany. Told her to bring back some chocolate.” 

“I could use some good chocolate.” Angela nodded, contemplating how good a homemade mocha would taste right now. The two slowly drifted back to silence, Fareeha draping her arm around her beautiful wife. They sat, enjoying the moment as it came. Angela could feel the bodily warmth of her companion pressing against her, trapped between her wife and child, Fareeha’s hand gently frisking her thigh. “Be careful!” The doctor murmured, glancing at the sleeping face of her daughter. “You might wake her!” 

“Ah...Sorry.” Fareeha retracted her hand bashfully, definitely not trying to reach her confiscated TV remote. “Do you...want to see if anything’s on?” Angela nodded, deciding the silent dark was starting to stale as she clicked on the TV, flipping through channels until she stopped on a “Peanuts” special. 

“Good shit right here, liebling.” Angela scooted deeper into the couch, letting her eyes glaze over as the screen lit up the dim room. Fareeha followed suit, allowing her leg to intertwine with the doctor’s as they watched. At some point Hana opened her eyes, rubbing her eyes but making no other attempt to move from her position. It was a classic that could make anyone feel like a kid again.

Eventually the credits rolled across the screen and the channel switched to a commercial break, inciting the family to stretch, yawn, and generally scoot around on the couch. Angela stood up with a grunt, nearly knocking Hana off the couch. 

“Guess I should start dinner, huh?” The doctor cracked her knuckles before disappearing to the kitchen, leaving Fareeha and Hana with an awkward hole to fill. Maybe conversation could help. 

“So. You excited for Christmas?” Fareeha tugged on the collar of her sweater, suppressing her desire of going back to the yule log channel. Hana exhaled, tugging the santa hat over her eyes and going back to sleep. Fareeha nodded. “Same.” The two had gotten closer over the last few months, but it seemed a few things still nagged at Hana’s mind. Fareeha wondered a moment about how she had celebrated the holiday with her late father before dismissing the thought, giving her daughter a quick pat before joining her wife in the kitchen. 

“How’s it going, darling?” Fareeha leaned in the doorway as her beautiful blond wife hurried to and fro in the kitchen, an apron snug on her chest. The doctor didn’t respond at first, sliding a chicken into the oven before finally looking up, a satisfied look on her face. 

“It’s definitely going. Want to help?” Angela tugged on the hem of her apron, tilting her head ever-so-slightly in a manner that Fareeha couldn’t refuse. “The table still needs to be set, and I need the beef and onions diced for the stuffing.” Fareeha agreed and went about dressing the table, the smell of cooked meat slowly filling the house. Silverware clinked in Fareeha’s hands, making sure everything looked perfect as dinner time approached. 

Twenty minutes later and Hana rolled off the couch, dragging herself to the kitchen table as Angela set the steaming meal to cool in the center. “Time to eat!” Fareeha grinned in anticipation as she served up the roast chicken, her knife sliding through the supple white meat with ease. “Here you are, sleepyhead.” Hana lazily picked up her fork, elbows on the table as she ate. Angela dished out the stuffing, the hearty bread and meat mix really completing the aromantic environment of the dining room. 

“I could go for some stuffing right about now.” Fareeha licked her lips as she took a gratuitous amount for herself, accidentally sending a shimmer through Angela’s eyes. The dinner went off without a hitch, the family eating in near silence, save for the clatter of forks and knives. Eventually Fareeha stood up, taking her empty plates to the sink before sitting back down. That was all the reason Hana needed to excuse herself, droning back to the living room, and, of course, leaving her dirty dishes on the table. 

“That child.” Angela tsked, talking loud enough for her daughter to hear. The doctor was on her third serving of chicken, and didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. “Fareeha, be a dear and take care of those dishes, would you?” Having nothing better to do, Fareeha completed the task in a solid 5.6 seconds before sitting back down. A new record “Thanks, sweetheart~” 

“You think everything’s okay with Hana?” Fareeha lowered her voice, concerned. Angela raised a brow, wracking her brain for a moment before shaking her head and stuffing her mouth with meat. “She seems...off.” 

“Phrolly didn’t gut nough sleep las night ur sumthing.” Angela set down her fork, shamelessly talking with a full mouth. Fareeha would’ve told her off if she didn’t keep getting distracted by the way the lights bounced off the blue of her eyes. Jesus. Anyway, Angela swallowed her food, cleaning up the table and breaking out that sweetass tupperware collection for the leftover dinner. We’re talking half the entire 2015 winter collection. Giving it a little more thought, Fareeha left the kitchen, heading back to the couch her daughter seemed to be glued to. 

Hana glanced up as her mother walked into the room, the teen splayed across the sofa with the grace of a dead tree. Dieter sat on her chest, sniffling as always as Hana scratched between his ears. “Sup, mom?” The gamer kicked her feet up, making barely enough room for Fareeha to sit. 

“Everything okay, Hana? Are you upset that Grandma isn’t coming for Christmas?” Fareeha gave Dieter a soft pat for good measure. Hana grumbled as she tugged on the edges of her hat, hesitating before mumbling under her breath. 

“....Not coming in time..” 

Fareeha raised a brow. “What was that? Stop hiding your face and speak up.” Hana pouted, staring at the floor as she uncovered her face. 

“I wanted to get you and mom a new car for Christmas but it can’t be delivered in time, alright? I’m sorry.” Hana sniffed, looking like she was about to cry. Fareeha nearly burst out laughing, thankfully able to transition to a grateful smile.

“Awww, Hana...You didn’t have to do that. It’s the thought that counts, and the fact we have you in our lives is already enough of a gift for us.” Fareeha gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, flourishing into full on mother mode as Hana rubbed her eyes. 

“Thanks, mom. I love you.” 

The conversation was interrupted as Angela walked into the room, apron off and party on. “Alright, I do think it’s about time we get to opening presents!” The doctor gleefully clasped her hands together in a manner that Fareeha found altogether overwhelmingly adorable. A few trips to the bedroom closet and back, the coffee table was stacked high with brightly wrapped presents, Hana almost drooling over the amount of free stuff she was getting. “First things first, this one’s for you, sweetheart~” Fareeha blinked as Angela heaved a box into her arms, a large red ribbon taped to the corner. Weighing it in her hands, the security guard slowly peeled the wrapping paper off, somehow not scrunching the paper as she revealed her gift. 

“It’s a...weight set?” Fareeha pulled out a dumbbell, the weights on either end twice as large as her fist. “Dang. This sure is fancy, babe. Just what I needed, too.” Fareeha did a mock curl before rejoining the weight with its partners, setting the box to the side. Hana was the next person subject to Angela’s Christmas cheer. 

“And this is you, sweetie~. From your mother and I. At least, one of many.” The doctor was careful not to squish Dieter as she set a smaller box in Hana’s lap, smiling expectantly. Hana prodded the box for a second before looking up.

“Why’s this one smaller?” 

Angela winked. “Large things come in small packages. Or whatever.” Well, that was really all the promise Hana need to eviscerate that poor present. Paper flying, ribbons just disappeared altogether. Poor Dieter, scarred for life. At the end of it all, Hana held up a pink rabbit onesie, the pajamas almost impossibly soft as she turned it over in her hands. “I noticed your old one was starting to fray, is it the same? I tried to find the same brand.” 

“It’s...amazing.” Hana breathlessly rubbed it against her face, unable to say much else as she immediately threw it on, jamming her legs into the brand-new suit. “It’s so  _ soft. _ Like Dieter. But pink.” The rabbit sniffed, obviously deeply insulted. Angela laughed.

“Next things next, I think there’s someone else here who deserves a present~” Fareeha gently laid a carefully wrapped present in her wife’s arms, a small rectangle. “Can you guess what it is?” Angela frowned as she shook the package.

“Lingerie.” 

“No.”

“Damn.” Angela ignored the offended face of her daughter as she unwrapped her present, coming face to face with a shiny new stun gun. “A...taser? What?” 

Fareeha scratched her neck, a bit uncertain of the gift. “I remember you remarked it might be fun to own one, and we got a new shipment in at work. Do you like it?” 

“ _ Love it.” _ Angela held it close as she leaned over, giving her darling a doting peck on the lips. “I couldn’t think of a better present. Thank you!” The doctor’s mind was flooding with possible scenarios to use her new toy. Last but not least, they turned to Dieter, the small thing curled up in Hana’s lap. A quick trip to the kitchen and he perked up, a palette of grass on the floor in front of him. “I bought it at the organic market.” Angela smiled as they all watched the pet hop down to start nibbling away on his gift. “Since there’s no grass in winter I thought he might like it.”

“You better be careful or he’ll get fat.” Fareeha gave Dieter a gentle pat with her foot, legitimately contemplating how she would exercise a rabbit.  

Dinner ate and presents unwrapped, Angela checked what was next on her Christmas to-do list. Spouse: happy. Child: still unwrapping gifts. Getting wasted could wait until Hana retired for the night. Speaking of night, the evening sun still sat stubbornly in the sky, plenty bright. Angela clapped, coming up with an idea. 

“Anyone want to go snowball fight?” 

“But grandma’s not here.” Hana barely looked up from the couch, almost physically buried in presents. She had a good point, but that never stopped Dr. Ziegler before. 

“That’s okay, we can still have fun. She’s busy buying you candy in Germany, remember? Let’s go, Fareeha.” Angela left for the closet, catching the security guard by surprise. Fareeha didn’t really want to go into the frigid cold anymore than Hana did. And there was the yule log to get back to, don’t forget. Angela came back, throwing winter gear on her wife and child. “If it’s not fun we can come back in 5 minutes.”

“I won’t settle for less than 4.” Hana grumbled as she shuffled into her coat, adamantly refusing to take off her new pajamas. 

Soon the family found themselves in the backyard, standing on the porch overlooking the blanket of untouched snow. Pristine. Angela couldn’t bring herself to destroy such beauty. “C’mon guys, let’s go bac-” The doctor was interrupted by the whoops of her family as both her wife and daughter launched themselves off the porch, a single tear falling from Angela’s eye in slow motion as the white sheet exploded in front of her. Hana laughed as she rolled around in the snow, joined by Fareeha as they threw snow up towards the heaven, simulating a Christmas snowfall. 

“What’re you doing, babe? Get in here!” Eventually, Fareeha looked to her wife, the shellshocked medic silently weeped over what once was. All that was fixed with a solid tug on her leg, Fareeha pulling her wonderful wife into the snow. Angela gasped as she face-planted the snowbank, Hana and Fareeha taking a moment to process what happened before bursting into laughter. The three ran around the backyard, switching from haphazardly building a snowman, to impromptu snowball fights, it seemed every winter activity the family had missed for most of the winter was snowballing into one massive spree, leaving the exhausted girls laying in the snow until dark. 

  
“So! How are you enjoying Germany, Ana!” Ana nodded in response, mildly uncomfortable at the large table surrounded by Reinhardt’s equally buff extended family, the room permeated with heavy German accent. Everyone seemed to speak English almost better than she could. Either way, Reinhardt was at her side, and the Grandma settled in for her own little Christmas, a deluxe set of European caramels already packed for her granddaughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done, at least for a while. Burned out.


End file.
